puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darude
Darude is captain of the crew Ancient Hunters and prince of the flag , who most of the time can be found playing poker, swordfighting or running pillages on the Malachite Ocean. Darude started to play puzzle pirates on the Viridian Ocean. He can be found at the poker tables of the Jade Ocean, Hunter Ocean and Sage Ocean occasionally too. Biography He moved to Malachite when the ocean was opened up and joined Sheeran's crew Sharper Wit. On the 22nd June 2008 Darude made his own crew named Ancient Hunters with Zioomal, Polskibuldog and Ghostina. On the 3rd September 2008 they created the flag , but found it to be a bad idea, because only Darude's crew Ancient Hunters and Avivi's crew were loyal to the flag. Godiva and Kamuflaro offered them place in the flag Utopia and that was the reason why Darude and Avivi to disbanded their flag and joined Utopia together. Acquaintances on Viridian * - Zorozz - Darude met him on one of his pillages, and from then spend a lot of time talking, swordfighting, pokering and of coz his favourite treasure drop with him. * - Palmu - Palmu is known to a loyal and friendly person, by the pirates, who know her. So she happened to move to the Malachite Ocean together with Darude. * - Ormious - Darude knows Ormious for a long time and teached him how to play poker. These days Ormious seems to be playing better than Darude himself. * - Toxicc - Zorozz invited Tox to Darude house and from this moment they enjoy playing SF and Poker together. Acquaintances on Malachite * - Been - One day he met Been on a pillage but he doesn't remember which pirate was running the pillage. They pillaged a lot and now they play poker a lot. * - Godiva - She was first person who helped him when he did a very bad pillage. He loves her for that. She is a very loyal friend and she is nice to everyone. * - Mnsmak - He is most loyal person for him on this ocean. When Darude was dormant for around 6 months he took Darude's place and he worked very hard so now Darude's crew is still alive. Mnsmak could move to other crews but he has not moved anywhere. * - Sheeran - When Darude started to play on Malachite, this was the pirate who jobbed Darude into his crew and helped Darude improve his Battle Navigation by making his vessels unlocked for Darude. * - Avivi - They always played together, he is very loyal and he is doing his best to help his friends. * - Cervidae - They met on Cervidae's Sea Monster Hunt. They are flag mates now and they talk a lot every day about everything. * - Kamuflaro - That is the pirate who invited him to join the flag Utopia. He helped find the way of playing and now Darude is trying to do that what he told Darude 1 day (it's Darude's secret) "LONG LIFE KING!" * - Grappe - Darude met him on Darude's pillage and from that moment they pillaged together. Now he plays mostly on Sage. He has nice Battle Navigation skills, almost as good as Darude's * - Starscream - Very funny pirate. They met in poker and from that moment they talk a lot and swordfight and a lot more